Puppies!
by DC Derringer
Summary: Sam and Dean show Castiel the joys of pet ownership.


**Title:** Puppies!

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam/Castiel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 2,000

**Warnings:** Puppy play, dirty talk, anal, oral

**Summary: **Winchester Affection Verse. Sam and Dean show Castiel the joys of pet ownership.

The next time Castiel appeared in the Winchesters' motel room, he was struck dumb at the sight of them both on the floor in the same puppyish get-up they'd had him in before. They were each dressed to match their coloring; Sam wearing floppy, dark golden Labrador ears, and Dean with pointed, brown German Shepherd ears. Each had tail plugs between their cheeks, socks on their feet, and blue collars with glinting silver tags. And also, stupidly happy puppy grins.

As soon as Castiel landed, the boys were on him, a cacophony of barks and yips that left Castiel embarrassed by his own imitation. The brothers crawled up to him eagerly and started tugging at the sleeves of his coat with their teeth, and pawing at the buttons of his jacket and shirt. Castiel took the hint and disrobed. This sent the boys into a frenzy of delight.

"Sit!" Castiel suddenly said, very sharp and firm. Both brothers looked startled, but then immediately did as told, sitting up straight and at attention, but wiggling impatiently.

"Good boys," Castiel said. He stood over them and examined them. Though he had become intimate with the puppy wear from his own experience, he'd not had much time to admire the look of it. Now was his chance to admire his lovers.

Castiel's hands wandered gently over Dean and Sam's naked, muscled bodies, making them shiver and shift impatiently as they whined and looked at him longingly. But he took his time, as he was so rarely allowed, and reveled in his freedom to touch and explore.

The first thing he examined closely, were the silver tags adorning their collars. His collar had dubbed him "Casty," and Sam and Dean had called him that throughout the game. Sam and Dean, respectively, were dubbed "Sammy" and "DeDe." When he tested the names out, he saw Dean level a glare at his brother, and decided that Sam must have made the tags.

Sam let out a low moan, more human than it should have been when Castiel's hand when to the doggy ears on his head, and gave one ear a tug, turning on the vibrations of the plug. Dean butted his head against Castiel's other hand, so Castiel tugged his ear as well.

"Let me see," Castiel murmured, and the quiet command was obeyed quickly as both Winchester's raised their asses in the air, presenting their spread holes, each stuffed with a vibrating plug. For emphasis, they wiggled their hips, making their tails wag.

Castiel gulped at the sight of the toys deep inside his lovers, something he hadn't seen before. He knew that before him, Sam and Dean had fucked each other, and he suspected that they still did sometimes. But knowing was different from seeing, and much different from doing.

"You put this in yourself, Sammy?" Castiel asked, toying with the vibrating plug, tugging it in and out against his rim gently. "Did you stick your fingers- Your puppy paws inside yourself, get it nice and loose for your tail?" Castiel's voice grew deeper, more gravelly as he got into the game, with its particular language. Sam whined with pleasure, but shook his head.

"Ah, DeDe was the naughty boy then," Castiel said, turning to Dean and starting to play with his plug as well. "You like sticking things in your brother, DeDe? Was it just your paws, or did you use that wicked tongue of yours, too?"

Dean smirked, even as he moaned while Castiel toyed with his plug. He gave a little nod, and then stuck his tongue out, panting lightly, like a dog, and licking his lips.

"Good thing I know what to do with horny little bitches," Castiel said. Both Winchesters perked up at this, and wiggled their hips more, thrusting them side to side to wag their tails enticingly. "But who first?" Castiel mused.

Sam and Dean both jerked from under Castiel's hands, and started barking excitedly, bouncing around eagerly to garner his attention. Castiel chuckled softly as they nipped and growled at each other, trying to push the other one away to get closer.

"DeDe," Castiel said sharply, and Dean's face lit up with barely contained eagerness. "Sit and stay," Castiel went on, and Dean's smile fell as Castiel reached for Sam. He whined and pouted, but followed Castiel's order to stay, though he wiggled restlessly on the spot. It was made more irritating by how Sam smirked at him, and bounced freely at Castiel's feet.

"DeDe, you had me first. So it's only fair that Sammy gets this first, don't you agree?"

Sam barked eagerly with agreement, and Dean just growled low in his throat. He laid down on his stomach and put his paws over his nose to show his displeasure. He looked up at Castiel, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

Castiel nearly chuckled at Dean's quality performance, but knew better. Besides, he had a very happy puppy to play with for the time being, and he turned his attention to Sam, who was once again eagerly presenting his behind and making his tail wag to show his readiness.

Castiel reached for the tail, tugged it playfully, and then gave it a pull, to dislodge it. He let out a deep groan at the sight of Sam's stretched hole, already pink and pliant from the plug. He could see that his lover was slick, and couldn't resist the temptation to slide his fingers in first, two all at once, and feel the heat and tightness of Sam's body. They both moaned at the sensation.

Castiel would have liked to linger, would have preferred to prepare his lovers himself, to take the excruciatingly long, and teasing path they subjected him to. But it would be for another time. For now, he withdrew his fingers, slid some of the slick on his own cock, and then guided it toward Sam, slowly, to savor it. He needed to hold Sam's hips still to do that, as the man tried pushing back against him, whining with need and impatience.

"Stay," Castiel said sternly, and Sam obeyed. He sank in slowly, pushing in deeper, letting the warmth and tightness of Sam's body surround him, and caress him, so differently from either Winchester's mouth. This was infinitely more satisfying.

When Castiel slid all the way in, his balls pressed up against Sam's body, he let out a low, deep groan, his eyes pressed shut with pleasure. Beneath him, Sam started to wiggle again, impatient and needy, and then he squeezed around Castiel, which made the angel stutter and gasp.

"Needy little bitch, aren't you?" Castiel asked with a breathless laugh. Sam looked over his shoulder with wide, innocent puppy-dog eyes and nodded. Then he squeezed Castiel again, starting up a rhythm that Castiel sensed he'd be able to maintain for a long time.

So Castiel moved. He drew back slowly, watching his cock withdraw from the tight hole between Sam's cheeks. He watched as the flared head of his cock stretched the rim to its widest. He watched as Sam trembled with anticipation. When he slammed back home, the human shout of pleasure that erupted from Sam's mouth, unhindered, was satisfying.

Castiel started at a heady pace, steady like a machine that soon left Sam a pile of noise, crying out in as doggy a fashion as he could manage, even as he was overwhelmed by pleasure and sensation. Each time Castiel snapped his hips, pressing himself deeper, he felt connected to his lover, and for an instant he did not want to pull back again. But if he didn't, he wouldn't feel the stroke of Sam's intensely hot flesh along the length of him with each thrust.

From the corner of his vision, Castiel could see Dean still crouched on the floor pitifully, but with his head raised in interest, and having inched a little closer than he was before. Dean caught Castiel's eye and made a show of licking his lips and whining.

"DeDe, come here," Castiel said, beckoning Dean closer. Dean's face split on a grin and he trotted over eagerly, suddenly sticking his nose into the very spot where Castiel and Sam were joined, and giving it an exploratory lick. Castiel smacked him lightly on the head, and Dean backed away immediately, looking petulant and letting his lower lip tremble.

"DeDe, try to be a good boy and make sure Sammy doesn't make a mess on the carpet," Castiel said. He grabbed Sam's cock and gave it a few strokes. Sam gave out a cry, and then whined with loss as Castiel drew his hand away and held it out. "See boy? Your brother is so messy."

Dean leaned in to inspect Castiel's hand, which was covered in pre-come. Dean greedily licked it up, glad to be getting some attention.

"Good boy, DeDe," Castiel said as Dean nudged Sam's arms into a convenient position, slid underneath him, and took his brother's cock into his mouth, suckling it lovingly to make sure he caught every messy drop before it hit the carpet.

With Dean happily occupied on Sam's cock, Castiel went back to finding his pleasure inside Sam, and quickened his pace. He was still sure to hit that spot each time that made Sam whine and gasp in pleasure. It made his whole body jerk uncontrollably, and clamp tightly around Castiel.

Setting his own pace in their lovemaking, Castiel reached the peak of his pleasure quickly. While being subjected to the back and forth games that hinged on the edge of pleasure with the Winchesters was amazing, there was something satisfying about being able to pound away at Sam, fast and hard, and then explode inside him, controlling his own pleasure.

Like a good puppy, Sam went off as well, partly from Castiel's pace, partly from his brother's mouth, which eagerly caught every drop of semen meant for the floor. Sam collapsed on top of Dean, probably intentionally, smothering him with his body weight until Dean could wiggle loose, his ears askew and an affronted look on his face.

Castiel withdrew slowly, admiring Sam's hole, leaving it pink and puffy, and dripping with semen. It was almost a shame to plug it up with the tail, but he did so, earning a lethargic grunt from Sam, and then a strained whine as Castiel turned on the knot. He watched with delight as it stretched Sam's hole wider, making the man squirm before he settled again, panting lightly.

Dean was begging for attention, his eyes eagerly fixated on Castiel, like he was the whole world, rather than just wanting to be fucked. Castiel was still surprised by both boys' eagerness for this particular game. In all his previous visits, for every game, every position, every strange and perverted kink they subjected him to, both brothers had the same word on their lips; "ours."

They said it as they claimed him, fucked him, played with him. It bounced around in their minds when they were too breathless to speak. Their hearts beat with it as they lay rumpled in bed. Their souls burned with it, even when he wasn't around.

But now, with Sam limp against the floor, stuffed full and hazy with completion, and Dean before him, begging for his own turn, both eyes were drawn to him. Both were shades of green, marking them as brothers, but different, and focused on Castiel to share those secret, silent words that often only they could understand.

In unison, their souls sang out; "yours your yours."

Castiel was surprised by this word, pleasantly so. He had not quite expected it, though surely it was obvious. But now he knew he must endeavor to show the two Winchester brothers his own affection, just as surely as they had been showing him.


End file.
